La Psicología de los colores
by Misako Ishida
Summary: [Foro Proyeto 1-8 - Escribe a partir de una imagem] Para Yamato, Sora era su propia psicología de los colores.


Konninchiwa, minna! ¿Como estan?

Esta es mi segunda fic en español y forma parte del desafío "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del Foro Proyeto 1-8. Espero que les guste.

¡Buena lectura!

* * *

 **Imagen:** Concurso especial: Tercer Aniversario del Foro (Psicología de los colores)

* * *

 **La Psicología de los colores: cómo los colores afectan la emoción y la razón**

 _ **By Misako Ishida**_

Estaba agonizado. Y enojado. ¿Por qué diablos necesitaba estudiar la psicología de los colores? ¿En qué cambiaría su vida? ¿Por qué debería saber el significado de cada color y su utilidad en la vida práctica?

¡Droga de examen! ¡Droga de profesor! ¡Droga de universidad!

Estaba a punto de jugar el libro en sus manos por el balcón del apartamento cuando respiró profundamente y pensó en cuánto necesitaba tomar una buena nota para obtener créditos extras. Sosteniendo el libro con fuerza, volvió a leer.

Lia y relia aquellas páginas sin sentido y nada absorbía. ¡Era domingo! ¡Por dios, domingo! Las personas normales aprovechaban ese día para descansar o pasear. Podría estar haciendo algo útil o placentero o cualquier otra cosa, pero estaba allí con aquel libro.

¿Cómo afectan los colores la emoción y la razón? Simple, en ese preciso momento afectaba completamente su emoción haciéndola oscura y malhumorada.

Se notó una suave risa que venía de la figura femenina sentada en el suelo a su lado y sabía que Sora estaba riendo de él. Fingiendo estar enojado y ofendido, dirigió su mirada a la chica sólo para quedar totalmente callado.

La luz del sol brillante entraba por la puerta del balcón y reflejaba en la niña que llevaba un vestido sencillo y ... ¡Blanco!

 **.**

* * *

 **Blanco**

 **Pureza. Simplicidad. Ingenuidad. Suavidad.**

* * *

 **.**

Sora se detuvo con su trabajo cuando percibió la intensa mirada de Yamato sobre ella y lo miró. - ¿Que pasó? - preguntó inocentemente.

El muchacho de ojos azules sólo sacudió la cabeza encantado sin decir una sola palabra. Ella sonrió dulcemente y prosiguió con sus tareas aún sonriendo.

Allí, en medio de aquella montaña de papeles, la mujer que conquistó su corazón y llenó su vida estaba envuelta en aquella aura blanca. Pura. Inocente. Simple. E ingenua.

Abrió el libro y releía aquella parte, pensando en cada momento en que el color de Sora influía en sus emociones y razones.

 **.**

* * *

 **Verde**

 **Naturaleza. Frescura. Serenidad.**

* * *

 **.**

Cada paseo que hacía con ella por el parque de la ciudad, todos los momentos en que quedaban tumbados en la hierba bajo un árbol conversando o incluso en silencio aprovechando la compañía el uno del otro, era pura serenidad.

Sora era una chica natural y fresca. Era simplemente ella y hallaba eso una de sus mayores calidades. Se sentía en paz al hacer um paseo por el bosque estando con sus manos entrelazadas a las de la pelirroja.

 **.**

* * *

 **Azul**

 **Integridad. Seriedad. Sinceridad. Calma.**

* * *

 **.**

Sora Takenouchi definitivamente era el puerto seguro de Yamato Ishida. Era ella quien conseguía calmarlo en medio del caos. Y cuando no la tenía a su lado, el muchacho miraba al cielo. Aquel cielo azul que le transmitía calma.

Su cielo era sincero e íntegro. Y también era seria cuando lo necesitaba. Nada más era su punto de apoyo. Su ancla en medio del océano. Su luz al final del túnel. El ojo de su huracán.

Su 'cielo' límpido, claro y azul. Siempre constante. Siempre presente. Dondequiera.

 **.**

* * *

 **Rosa**

 **Delicadeza. Femenino. Romántico.**

* * *

 **.**

Se acordó del último día de los novios que pasaron juntos. Sora no era una chica que le gustaba de rosa, por lo que casi no tenía ropa de color rosa. Pero aquel día en especial, cuando la buscó para ir a cenar ella estaba usando un vestido rosa. No era un tono claro, sino un tono más oscuro, más predominante y contrastante a su piel aterciopelada.

Ella le pareció tierna y dulce. Más que ya era. Era como si estuviera con una rosa preciosa en sus manos y necesitaba tomar todo el cuidado posible para no lastimarla. Una de las cenas más románticas que tuvieron justo porque Yamato no consiguió sacar los ojos de su figura por un instante.

 **.**

* * *

 **Rojo**

 **Agresividad. Pasión. Peligro. Dinamismo. Energía.**

* * *

 **.**

Esa misma noche también vio otro lado de su novia. Un totalmente opuesto a aquel mostrado al comienzo. Una vez que cerraron la puerta de la suite que él reservó para ellos, toda aquella delicadeza había sido sustituida por la energía apasionante de la pelirroja.

Por debajo de la ropa tierna había aquella ropa interior roja que dominaba sus sentidos y enloquecía sus pensamientos. Era una provocación peligrosa y agresiva que le incitaba el deseo de perderse en aquel cuerpo en sus manos.

Sora era apasionada y provocativa, pero se volvía irresistible para el rubio cuando usaba una ropa interior roja. Ellos se aventuraron y se amaron, se envolvieron en aquella dinámica exuberante de la que aprovechaban cada instante.

 **.**

* * *

 **Amarillo**

 **Alegría. Amabilidad. Luminosidad. Positividad.**

* * *

 **.**

Sus días más dorados fueron al lado de ella. Las sesiones de cine. Los helados de fin de semana. Las caminatas después de la escuela. Las idas al parque de atracciones. Las celebraciones en los festivales. Las tardes de estudio. Las noches ocupadas. Las mañanas perezosas. Cada momento feliz que tuvo junto a ella formaba un todo luminoso, cargado de cosas buenas.

No había cómo separar la amabilidad de la sonrisa alegre y radiante de Sora. Y no había como separar a Sora de su vida. Por lo tanto, su vida estaba rodeada de amabilidad, alegría y positividad. Gracias a ella.

 **.**

* * *

 **Púrpura**

 **Sabiduría. Dignidad. Misterio.**

* * *

 **.**

Era gracias a ella que vivía una vida digna. Era gracias a ella que él entendió que era una persona que merecía amar y ser amado. Fue gracias a la sabiduría de la pelirroja que él aprendió a ser una persona mejor.

El motivo del privilegio de tener Sora en su vida le era un verdadero misterio. Pero eso no le importaba en absoluto. Sólo podía aprovechar todas las emociones que ella le proporciona y usar de sus razones para permanecer juntos por muchos y muchos años.

.

Yamato terminó el libro y lo cerró bruscamente. Esto llamó la atención de Sora, sobresaltándola. Yamato estaba satisfecho al poder finalmente comprender todo lo que leyó y sonrió complaciente para ella.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y él sintió que cada uno de esos colores le invadía el corazón. Sora era su propia psicología de los colores.

 **¡Fin!**


End file.
